Osamu Mikumo 2
Short summary Osamu runs into the fray to save the students. He holds off one of the Neighbors while the students get to safety. The Neighbor stabs and slashes at Osamu until he reverts back to his human form. Just as the final blow was about to come Yuma puts up a shield and saves him. Long summary Osamu says he will hold back the neighbors. Yuma tells him to hold on, as Mole mods are Trion Warriors created specifically for combat, as opposed to the Bamster yesterday, which was created for capturing. He also mentions that Osamu will die facing them, and that Border will come anyway and that they should just leave this to them. Osamu retaliates, saying that Border is too far away. Yuma says that he still does not understand. For Osamu to kill one Mole mod, they would need at least 20 of him. And even if he did win, they would lose 18 of them. Osamu debates this in his mind; there will be casualties if he doesn't act, but Yuma could do it, as he reduced the Bamster yesterday to nothing with one punch. He quickly shoves the idea out of his head, because he told Yuma during lunch that he couldn't use his trigger. He tells Yuma that even if the odds are slim, he can't run away. Osamu activates his trigger to go fight the 2 mole mods. Yuma questions if he will be alright outside. Inside, classmates of Osamu and Yuma are trapped between the 2 mole mods. Just as one of them was about to slice them, Osamu comes up, slices the arm, and bumps it out the window. The students rejoice because they think Border has come. They then realize it is Osamu, who runs to face the other mole mod and tells his classmates to run upstairs while they can. When they leave, he prepares to fight. In his mind, he says that he has the advantage in this fight, since his small size will help in a compact hallway. Just then, the Mole mod lashes out and slams him into a wall. Osamu remarks that the mole mod's fast, and tries to strike back. However, the mole mod lashes back, slicing his left arm off. Yuma's words echo in his mind, especially the part asking him if he wanted to die facing them. Outside, his classmates ask themselves if Osamu's okay, as they can't see anything because of the smoke. Yuma says that the mole mod got him. Replica agrees, saying that Osamu's trion body is fading. Yuma decides to go into the building and help Osamu. Replica mentions that Yuma can't use his own trigger, because Border will notice. Yuma says that he won't let that happen. Replica then asks if Osamu was troubling him because Yuma feared that being a neighbor will get him exposed. Yuma replies that it's complicated. Meanwhile, the Mole mod has stabbed Osamu once more, breaking the transformation. Osamu realizes that he should have listened to Yuma, as his strength was only that of a C-ranker. As the mole mod took one more swing, Yuma came and put up a shield, saving Osamu. He then says that he has to borrow Osamu's trigger, activating it in the process. Characters in order of appearance *Osamu Mikumo *Yūma Kuga *Ichinose *Futatsugi *Miyoshi *Yotsuya *Replica Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Category:Introduction Arc